Rightfully His
by ChicagoXmadeXBeauty
Summary: Randy was the Ultimate playboy, he never obeyed a rule in his life. Mara was the Ultimate sweetheart, she tried her best to be perfect but It always seemed to backfire on her. What happens When Randy falls for the sweetheart?


_**For An Orton Lover DivaliciousDooL this Ones all for her! Remember to Read && Review Not For me But for her!**_

Randy Orton sat up in bed swinging his legs to the other side, leaning forward he placed his head in his hands. He scanned the nightstand top in search of the alarm clock that was blaring throughout the room he hit the snooze button forcefully hoping to break the small device. He felt the cold metal of his ring as he ran his hands across his face. He stared at the unfamiliar ring, and then he realized that he heard the shower running.

"Did I bring someone home last night?" He questioned himself. The more he stared at the ring the more curious he felt.

*20 minutes later*

The shower ceased, Randy waited to see who would walk out of that door. The door swung open and out came a beautiful dark-haired woman. Randy studied the woman's features for any signs of recognition. She had a slim figure, dark eyes, a small nose and unbelievably cute lips. She noticed the tan half dressed man staring at her. She continued to get dressed; as she pulled her shirt over her slim figure Randy noticed the butterfly tattoo on the middle of her back. He started to comment on the small tattoo but decided against it.

She was just absolutely gorgeous.

"Mornin'" Randy Said trying to make small talk.

"Morning" she replied pulling her pants up. Randy couldn't lie, the woman did have a sense of style. Dressed in a Pink 'Rancid' V- Neck T- shirt and

"Where you headed out to?" Randy questioned.

"Breakfast with My Best Friend" she replied simply.

"Cool" he replied not knowing what else to say.

"What are you going to do?" She questioned.

"I have to work out and head to the arena" he answered, making his way to the shower his phone rang so he turned around and grabbed it off of the night stand.

"Yo" He answered.

"Yo, Orton Where'd you go last night?" John asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You were WASTED last night and you left with some chick" he replied.

"Oh, you mean Mara?" he questioned whispering.

"I guess that's her name" John answered.

"Oh, I went back to my house" I replied.

"Oh, Well I'll talk to you later" John said.

"Cool" he said hanging up.

*End of Randy's P.O.V*

Turning on the shower he started to strip his clothes. He stepped into the shower letting the hot water run down his lean figure. He started to wash his body tilting his head to let the water fall down on his scalp. He heard his phone go off. He decided to just let it ring. 15 minutes after successfully taking his shower he got out wrapping a towel around his waist.

*Mara's P.O.V*

I watched as Randy stepped out of the bathroom. My jaw dropped and I think he noticed because he smirked.

"Like what you see?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"Uh, No I was just glancing" I lied trying desperately to hide my blush.

"Sure, that's what they all say" he replied with an even bigger smirk knowing that he had made me blush.

"You are awfully cocky, know that?" I asked.

"True, But what if this towel was to accidently do this?" he asked bouncing his eyebrows and pulling the towel down a little bit

"Uh, Um" I stammered like an idiot.

"Speechless, its okay it happens to all of us" he answered pulling the towel down just a few more inches.

"Uh, don't you have to get ready for something?" I asked trying my best to get him to leave the room.

"Yeah but that isn't until two hours" he said walking closer to me with the towel now hanging rather lowly.

Taking a few steps back I asked "What do you want?"

"You" he answered wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Well Then Mr. Assertive" I replied with a smile.

"In that case that would make you Mrs. Assertive" He said kissing my lips. My Phone rang, I cursed under my breath.

"B" I said.

"M-M-Mara, I Need Y-You" She said sobbing heavily.

"What's wrong?" I questioned with panic in my voice.

"He's gonna come back please hurry" She said.

"I'm on my way, Where are you?" I asked walking towards the door.

"Home, Please Hurry" She cried.

"What The Fuck Do You Think You're Doing?" The familiar voice of a male growled in the back round. It was her ex Dean Ambrose.

"B! I'm coming!" I exclaimed into the phone.

"What's going on?" Randy asked pulling a plain white tee and camo shorts, I didn't answer pulling my hoodie over my head and grabbing my keys off of the nightstand. Randy slipped White ankle socks and vans on and followed me downstairs and to my car.

"If I were you, I wouldn't" The male said in a chilling voice. I explained the situation to him.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" I screamed, Randy snatched the phone.

"Who the fuck is this?!"Randy snarled into the phone.

"Don't worry bout it" the male said in a sing-song voice.

"Dean I swear to God I will fuck you the fuck up!" he spat spewing venom in his words. I sped off in the direction of B's house. He heard a click and took the phone away from his ear.  
"Call the cops" I directed, Randy did as he was told and explained the situation to them I told them the address. I pulled up to her house we got out and Sprinted to the front door.

I jiggled the doorknob. "Fuck, it's locked!"

"Around the back, Stay Behind me" Randy said. We made our way to the back door, Randy kicked it open and he walked up the stairs making sure to keep me in his sights. We heard screaming coming from the right side of the house. Randy made his way down the hall looking around to be sure of his surroundings. The screams got louder and more blood wrenched. Randy rammed his shoulder into the door, it opened. The sight was to be forever etched into my brain. The woman naked, Restrained to a bed bounded and gagged.

*Randy's P.O.V*

"Mara, Mara, Mara… I told you not to come here, now you have to pay the price" Dean said with a sick smile. He speared me into the wall. I hissed in pain but I was holding my own. I flipped him so that he was on his back. I struck him several times, he head-butted me taking this to his advantage when I stumbled back. He pushed me back and stood to his feet. Kicking me in the ribs I fell back down. I tripped him and climbed on top of him. I grabbed his throat and squeezed, choking him. His face was turning blue but that wasn't going to stop me. I heard the police sirens and the sound of banging on the door. Mara ran over to her friend and undid the restraints. The woman wrapped herself in a sheet that was laying nearby. An officer walked into the room and pulled me off of the Dean who was struggling to catch his breath.

"Orton, just know that it ain't over… You're a dead Man" He said smirking.


End file.
